powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzaka
Grizzaka was the Earth Overlord' '''and holder of the Grizzly Bear Animal Spirit, master of the power of Zocato that made him the strongest of the Overlords. He also wore gloves that could sprout claws from the back of his hands. Grizzaka serves as the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Biography Ten thousand years before the events of the series Grizzaka worked with Dai Shi and was engaged in the war for Earth against Pai Zhuq academy. He was destroyed in war. After Dai Shi's defeat by the Jungle Master Red Ranger, Carnisoar and Jellica send Camille to revive Grizzaka to increase Dai Shi's power. Camille used live talon of Naja and revived Grizzaka in the dark cave on the seaside. However, being violent and short-tempered, Grizzaka blames Dai Shi for losing the Beast War centuries ago and hates humans even more. Once revived by Camille, whom he attacked until she pleaded him to come with her, Grizzaka overthrows Dai Shi because of his current status as a human and becomes the new leader with Carnisoar and Jellica switching loyalties out of fear of their well-being. His current goal is to gather the Crystal Eyes that will release the Phantom Beasts from their prison. After Jellica captured Jarrod, he ended up in a fight with Jarrod where during the fight, he mentioned that the Control Dagger Dominic has is needed to get into the Rhino Nexus. Grizzaka defeated Jarrod again while using the Zocato Power. After Jarrod/Dai Shi escaped, he took Carnisoar and Jellica to the Rhino Nexus. Upon running afoul of the Power Rangers, Grizzaka managed to defeat the Jungle Master Megazord (even when it had Bat Power and later Shark Power). Grizzaka ended up occupied by the Sand Snakes that guarded the Rhino Nexus. When Jarrod/Dai Shi returned to the castle, Grizzaka was defeated by Jarrod/Dai Shi's Zocato. Grizzaka left to gather fear in Ocean Bluff. Grizzaka then fought the Power Rangers while Casey tried to reclaim the Crystal Eyes from Camille and Jarrod/Dai Shi. Grizzaka was overwhelming them until Casey arrived. Casey used a combination of the Claw Booster and Dominic's Rhino Morpher to attack Grizaka. Grizzaka was taken down by the Claw Cannon, Wolf Morpher and Rhino Blade. Grizzaka grows and the Rangers form the Jungle Master Megazord and the Wolf Pride Megazord. Grizzaka overwhelmed the Megazords until Dominic brings out the Rhino Pride Megazord. Grizzaka then fights the Rhino Pride Megazord and are taken down. He was then destroyed by a new formation involving the Steel Rhino Megazord, the Wolf Zord, and the Jungle Master Zords. Grizzaka was revived by Dai Shi for the final Beast War, but was destroyed again by Dominic during the battle against him and the other Jungle Fury Power Rangers and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Personality A barbaric, ruthless, cruel, merciless, megalomaniacal, and brutally sadistic warlord who despite this has regard for his own people, Grizzaka arguably manages to be more evil and sinister than Dai Shi himself. An intimidating and brutish presence, he is able to cause fear in the hearts of his enemies with merely his appearance alone, and is a savage fighter to go along with his ruthless brutality. He is beyond misanthropic, going so far on the genocidal scale, and wants the humans to suffer and die purely for existing. That fact even extends to his own former master when he notices his recent human form, when he pledges loyalty for a brief moment until seeing the human form his master has occupied, which he did not hesitate to attack with no mercy. Despite his short temper and violent nature, he is actually very cunning, intelligent, and competent, and knows just how to manipulate his way into power, and when it comes to using intimidation tactics, he is unflinchingly capable of doing it. His violent nature is only outmatched by his arrogance, narcissism, and even his own megalomania, which caused him to underestimate, in a state of overconfidence, his enemies consequently leading to his death. Powers And Abilities *'Strength'''-Grizaka is the most powerful Overlord and the second strongest villain the Power Rangers ever faced, overwhelming Jarrod in even his Lion Ranger form with ease. *'Durability'-Multiple energy punches from the Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power merely knocked him back and the Ranger's ultimate finisher knocked him down and made him explode but did no damage. *'Skilled Fighter-'''Grizaka was the most skilled Overload of them all, overpowering all five Rangers and defeating Dai Shi easily before he got his Zocato abilities. *'Zocato-'Grixaka is the uiltimate master of the Zocato power.which grants him several special abilities such as; **'Chest Blast-'Grizaka's strongest demonstrated attack. By calling for Zocato, Grizaka can make purple smoke erupt from his back and then fire a massive clear blue energy beam from the centre of his chest. This tore apart the Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power in one hit and demorphed the five Rangers inside of it. **'Enlargement-'Grizaka can chartge himself up with the power of Zocato in order to grow himself to the size of a Megazord. ***'Monster Enlargement'''-Although it seems unneccisary, Grizaka can channel his Zocato power into his monsters to make them grow such as Monkeywi and Whiricane and Whirinado. It is unclear whether the monster either lack the ability to enlarge themselves or this was overdoing it. ***'Monster Revival-'''In the process of growing them, it also revived them from thier previous destruction, **'Zocato Balls'''-Grizaka can charge up his fists with purpley blue energy and fire forth a big ball of the same coloured energy. It may have destroyed Jarod and Dai Shi had he not used a Shark Sabre to energy slash it in two. During his final battle, it took down all four Rangers with one blast and would have killed them had Casey not intervened. **'Energy Meteor'-Grizaka can turn himself into a meteor made of purple energy to fly into the sky and slam back down with enough explosive force to down Jarrod/Dai Shit and Camile in one hit,. **'Energy Wave'-Grizaka can announce the name of Zocato and then fire a massive purple energy wave around himself that is powerful enough to take down the Jungle Master and Wolf Pride Megazords in one hit. Arsenal *'Claws-'''Grizaka has claws mounted on his wrists which he can extend at will to use in combat. They were powerful enough to block the Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power's energy slashing finisher. **'Energy Empowernent-'Grizaka can charge up his claws with red energy and energy slash his enemies. During his final battle, it knocked down RJ. **'Energy Slash'''-Grizaka can make ice appear in front of him, flash his left eye, slash through the ice, charge up his claws with red energy, and slash his opponants with extreme force. One hit knocked back the Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power. Rinshi Beasts *Monkeywi *Red Shadow Guards *Barakouzza *Whirnado/Whiricane Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Grizzaka is voiced by Derek Judge. Appearances * Power Rangers Jungle Fury **Episode 15: Bad to the Bone **Episode 16: Friends Don't Fade Away **Episode 17: No 'I' in Leader **Episode 18: True Friends, True Spirits **Episode 19: Path of the Rhino **Episode 20: Dash for the Dagger **Episode 21: Race to the Nexus **Episode 22: Arise the Crystal Eyes **Episode 32/Finale: Now the Final Fury See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains Category:Overlords Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:PR Generals Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses